Taking a Chance
by murtaghxblaiseyum
Summary: A Story about taking chances on the love of a friend Draco/Blaise Sexual scenes x going to be multi chaptered x


He knew he should but he just couldn't help it, It was forbidden but his heart told him to go for it, Risk his Heart, Risk his Life, Risk the friendship, Take a chance on that forbidden fruit, Take a Chance on Blaise, His Best friend

He walked down the sun dried dirt path, the Heat of the Italian sun shining on his face, the light breeze form the ocean below, the chirps of the exotic birds caressed his sensitive ears.

He looked up at the huge villa before him, The white walls and gold suture beams made it reflect in the mid day sun, he knocked on the front door using the gold serpent knocker, he always liked that knocker it looked inviting instead of the Striking one his family home had, The door open to revel a beautiful women, Her black hair that shone blue in the light and dark violet eyes, and sensual chocolate skin akinned to the fact that most of the wizarding world thought her the most beautiful women in the world, Zahra Zabini was always beautiful even at a young age, so far she had won Miss Wizarding World seven times and voted the most beautiful witch for the last nine months running in both Witch and Wizard Weekly, Her Husband Carlos was a handsome man himself, Olive toned skin with black hair and bight sky blue eyes made the second part of the gorgeous pair.

"Ciao, Draco darling" She beamed when she realised it was him

"Ciao, Zahra, How have you been" she give him a gentle hug, he could feel every curve in her body, it was almost the fantasy of all the boys he knew to be pushed up to her and there were only three guys he knew that didn't ever want to bed her, Blaise, him and Snape, Blaise for obvious reason, He thought of her as a second mother and he didn't know why Snape but he had a feeling Snape was same sex orientated, that or A sexual.

"Fabulous, I got to run now Draco dear, Photo shoot for Play Witch" She beamed "Carlos is in the vineyard if you need him and Blaise is at the lagoon, he went for a swim, we didn't think you'd be here for another three days"

"I got bored waiting, Do you mind if I change into my trunks and join him" He knew she would tell him that it was ok and that the elves would take care of the unpacking but it was still polite to ask

"Of course dear, your staying in Blaise's room this this because we are refurbishing the whole house, bit by bit, the Elves will take care of your unpacking, Ciao" She give him a peck on the cheek as she left, He walked straight up to Blaise's room and changed into his black trunks, He took the short walk to the Large lagoon in the forest to the side of the grand house, after walking for five minutes he came to the enormous clearing were the beautiful Clear watered lagoon was, he scanned the area for Blaise and not seeing him he checked the top of the waterfall, there he was Flexing his muscles readying to dive.

He watched as the warm sun glistened on the chocolate skin of his best friend, his eyes were closed as he spring into the air, he watched in fascination as the strong muscles rippled preparing for the splash, seconds later he watched as the head of the handsome boy appeared and shook droplets of water from his hair, there was something incredibly sexy about it but the thought didn't get a chance to manifest as the boy opened his lids to revel sapphire Blue eyes, so blue that the sky had to be jealous.

"Dray, you're here early" Blaise approached him, still wet from the water as he hugged him tight

"Yeah, couldn't stand being there longer then necessary" returning the hug

"Understandable, friends are coming over later to stay over for a couple of nights, Dad's even giving us some of the spare wine to drink" his smile instantly made Draco smile, although he loved his friends, he wished that for a few nights it would be just him and Blaise, He just felt connected to Blaise

Every summer since they were old enough to have long sleepovers Draco would spend one week at home in England before coming to Italy to spend the rest of the holidays at Blaise's, Since Voldemort and the death eaters made Malfoy Manor their base, Draco had only spent four days there before he had enough

"Great, now move aside, that water looks to inviting to just stand here chatting to you" Blaise laughed as he pushed Draco before running and jumping into the Lagoon, Draco following hot on his heels

They spent most of the afternoon at the lagoon before going into the Villa to grab some dinner, their

Friends arrived around six o'clock, Pansy held a pack of coloured cards in her hands made an

Announcement

"Right everyone in a circle we are playing red and blue" she sat on the floor an everyone slowly sat

Next to her, once the circle complete it went Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Theo, Marcus, Astoria,

Crabb, Goyle clockwise.

"How do we play this" Asked Theo as no one had played this game before

"Its basically truth or dare but the dares and truths appear on the cards so we have no control of them"

She beamed "Blue is truth and Red is dare, by the way the cards have truth spells on them so you cant

lie, and there are forfeits for the dares ,I'll even go first" She turned the cards over so she couldn't see

the colours and shuffled

She pulled the one off the top of the pile and got a blue, as she read the card she blushed violently

Everyone stared curious at what the card said

"Out of your school, who would you most like to be intimate with, oh god this Is so bad, Okay I

wouldn't mind being intimate with Potter" The name was mumbled but everyone heard it and it was

Theo who broke the silence "Me neither" Everybody burst out laughing at the look on Theo's when he

realised he said that out loud "Ok Blaise your turn" Blaise pick up the card and it was blue again

He smiled at his question "Would you rather be stuck on an island with either your best mate or the

Most beautiful women in the world" Everyone laughed as they realised that the world thought the

woman was his mother "I'll have to be stuck with Draco because however many years on an island

can get lonely and I don't want to be sex deprived thank you very much and I will be if it was my

mother" Draco's eyes brows shot up when that innuendo was admitted he was secretly happy that

Blaise would consider him a sexual partner "Ok your turn Dray"

He put his hand on the pile and revealed the first red card

"French kiss the person on your right for at least three minutes" He looked to his right and realised it

was Blaise on his right, he looked at his handsome and saw a small smirk there, "French kissing is

snogging right" he had to clarify that as he was unfamiliar with the muggle term

"Its tongues intertwined, the whole she bang, so pucker up my darlings, I'm going to enjoy this show"

Pansy answered his question all to happily

"You ok with this Blaise?" receiving a nod he turned to Blaise as Blaise turned to him, He touched the

right cheek and closed some of the space while telling Theo to time it as soon as their lips touched,

the lips were incredibly soft, he caressed them with his own before seeking permission with his

Tongue, Granted access he massaged their tongues together, he felt Blaise Hands on the juncture of

his jaw, the kiss become more passionate, it was no longer lazy touches but semi full on passion, just

as it was about to heat up even further a voice called to them "Guys times up already and I think

Pansy, Daphne, Astoria and Theo are about to faint from loss of bodily fluid as the pools of drool are

about the drown us" Marcus yelped as Theo and Astoria both punched him in the arms in unison

He placed a few lingering kisses on the lips before pulling away, they turned to the group and saw that

Pansy indeed have a tiny puddle of drool near her feet

"Was it just me or did the temperature in here just sky rocket" Theo asked with a cheeky grin

Draco blushed and everybody laughed, the game continued throughout the night, may laughing fits

and embarrassing truth cam out, such as Marcus had been caught under Dumbledore's enchanted

Mistletoe with Ron Weasley and they fought for about five minutes before they got away with a quick

Peak, And how Astoria walked in on her parents a total of nine times, Some dares were equally funny

and embarrassing such as when Goyle had to give Crabb a lap dance, Everyone laughed first at the

looks on their face and then the actual dance, both were bright red throughout the whole thing. When

everybody become to tired to continue they settled down to sleep.

Dreams of kissing Blaise and going even further plagued the thoughts of Draco, he woke up in the

morning first and had a woody harder then ever before. He got up and went into the shower half way

though he heard the door open and looked around the shower door to see Blaise stripping,

"Hey I'll only be a few more minutes, so you can hop in after me" He smiled at him while trying to

discourage the recurring problem of his manhood

"Bugger off, that shower head is massive so budge up a bit, the others are wanting showers too so we

washing in pairs, you get me you lucky boy" he hadn't even waited for Draco's reply before placing a

warm hand on his chest and forcing him to take a step back and stepping into the shower with him,

Draco tried to not look at the Italian god before him in his full glory, he remember his problem and

quickly turned around to hide it.

He went to grab the shampoo with his hand, he felt around for it but he couldn't find it and before he

Could turn around to look he felt Blaise's hands in his hair massaging the lather into his scalp, it felt

so nice, he could have happily stayed there for longer but Blaise pulled him back to rinse, He was

flush up against the hard body behind him, he could feel Blaise cock between his cheeks and to his

surprise it was semi hard

"You seem to have a big problem Draco" Draco half turned his friend and saw Blaise was doing that

Sexy smirk of his, he noticed how Blaise eyes skimmed his body and the gaze rested for a second on

His cock.

"Indeed I do but what can I do about it Blaise my man" He knew it was a risky comment but it was out

before he could keep it in

Blaise's smirk grew in size before his answer came "You can't do anything but I can" Before he could say anything he felt a hand around his hardness caressing and entrancing the sensitive flesh in a way that made his brain go fuzzy and a moan escape his lips

"Do you like that" He felt Blaise breathe against his cheek and heard the lustful purr in Blaise tone he felt the semi hardness behind him turn fully erect

"Yes I like that, why?" He felt the smirk against his cheek "Because I wanted to, Because I always wanted to" He breathe hitched as he heard this and felt kisses being placed on the sensitive spot on the juncture of his neck, he bucked backwards and heard the gasp from his neck, making a split second decision he reached behind him and started stroking the hardness, after a moment of mutual stroking Blaise grabbed his shoulder and turned him round before slamming him against the wall, still stroking, he attacked his mouth with vigour, as passion mounted so did the intenseness of the strokes so their breathe were so erratic they could no longer snog properly so quick and urgent kisses were exchanged, soon even those couldn't be exchanged, They lent of each others shoulder for support that their legs struggled with, Blaise was the first to erupt, biting down on Draco's shoulder he spurted his seed on the toned abdomen before him, The bite caused Draco to unleash his orgasm.

Pleasure coursed though them both, when the sensation reduced Blaise lifted both their heads up and bestowed loving kisses upon Draco

"I know that it is risky to ask this question but" He paused momentarily before looking into the Sliver eyes before him "Can we be more then just friends, Can we be boyfriends"

Draco smiled and pulled his lips to his and before they meet he replied "Yes we can" he closed the small gap that separated their lips

End of Chapter 1

A/n: Hey, Do you like it, my first ever sexual scene that included more then just kissing :D Did I do well?

Do not have a clue to when I can get the next Chappie out but it wont be that long because I'm really feeling this story :D

I found a picture of Draco holding Blaise's hand from the Seventh movie part 2(Goyle was too but not at intimate as Blaise's) I think I went into Fan girl heaven :D that's where this story came from.

Would love it if you could please review


End file.
